Just Like Your Mother
by Niallfornandos
Summary: "You're just like her. Your mother, you know. You have her smile, her eyes, her nose. You're like her from head to toe. And if you have to meet the same fate as well...then so be it." Short one shot. Warning: character death, please read and review!


_You're just like your mother, you know._

Eren had been told these words so many times that he lost count. He knew that he resembled his mother in almost every way, but he didn't need to be reminded of this. His mother was gone, so why would it matter? Everytime someone would tell him those words, the freshly healed wound in his heart would open again.

He knew that everytime him and his mother would laugh together, the same sounds would ricochet off the walls and surround them. He knew that when they smiled together, the same warmth was found in their lips. He knew that when they were angry, the rage and anger in their eyes were identical. His hair, his nose, his eyes, his lips, his everything, was his mother's. He knew that, so why tell him over and over?

Oh, but he remembered the days when being told that gave him pride and happiness. When his mother was right by his side to be proud and happy with him. That was long ago, before the Titans got over the wall, before he had to fight for humanity's existence.

But the happiness was gone now. So was she.

_Don't tell me I'm just like her._

_..._

He couldn't feel his legs. The rock had crushed them. He couldn't feel anything, except for the agonizing pain that flooded throughout the upper half of his body. He couldn't get out from under the boulder that pinned his body down. No matter how much he wriggled about, cried out for help, or twisted around, he couldn't move an inch. And something felt terribly familiar about this scenario.

_You're just like her..._

He felt it, the vibrating of the earth beneath him as the Titan stomped closer and closer towards him. He tried to turn around and lift the humongous rock with his bloodied fingers, but he knew he was too weak. He could feel the energy drain from him the more he moved, the more he struggled, the more he screamed.

_Your mother, you know._

The footsteps were now agonizingly close. If he hadn't been weighed down at the moment, his body would have been jumping from the shaking ground's quakes and shivers.

"No! Don't come any closer!" he growled loudly, with as much fury as he could muster. But he knew the giant wouldn't listen. They never did, not even if you begged with your entire being.

_You have her smile, her eyes, her nose._

Eren began to panic as the footsteps suddenly stopped. He could feel the huge shadow of the beast looming over him, and he squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for colossal hands to pluck him from the ground.

He could feel the boulder moving from its spot on top of him, and lift completely from his body. He pounded at the ground, tears beginning to swim in his icy blue eyes.

"No! I was supposed to kill every last one of you!" He was talking to himself now as he covered his mouth, suppressing horrible sobbing noises. His rage grew hotter and hotter as he felt an enormous hand wrap around his body. "You've already killed her! You can't do this to me!"

_You're like her from head to toe._

He felt himself being lifted higher until he was looking into the face of a grinning Titan, teeth covered with blood. He screamed, pounding and twisting in its grip. He struggled with every ounce of his being, screaming and kicking, punching and pulling. But all of his attempts failed.

"You're all going to suffer..." he whispered brokenly, yet his voice was infused with a burning rage. "If I won't be able to kill all of you..." He breathed ragged breaths as he continued. "...then someone will!"

_And if you have to meet the same fate as well..._

The Titan wrapped his fingers around Eren's frail body, stretching out the screaming, angry teenager until his body was motionless, lying limp in the giant's hands. He now lay still between large fingers as he was drawn closer to a mouth, ready to close and clamp down on.

By then, everything was clear to him. Everything had been just the same, and it hurt beyond belief. The sight in his eyes were broken and blurred, yet he was able to see the gaping jaws snap shut around him before everything turned black.

_...then so be it._

_..._

Eren's head pounded terribly. He rubbed his temple, vaguely feeling different. He opened his eyes, looking around cautiously before raising his head. He could feel the tall wheat billowing over him, and the warm sun shining on his skin. This was strange. Had everything just been a horrible dream?

No.

He knew that, because as he fully stood on his wobbling legs, he saw a woman standing before him. Her features were strikingly similar to his, and he almost toppled over when he figured out who she was.

At first, he couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. But as they both smiled the same warm smile, laughed the same echoing laugh, cried the same salty tears, they ran into each other's arms, hugging and sobbing, twisting and turning.


End file.
